The Carnival Master
The Carnival Master is a demon and the main antagonist of the third season of the YouTube Premium original series, Escape the Night. Biography Not much is known about the Carnival Master’s past but it may be assumed that he was given powers by the Cursed God, who also gave power to the Sorceress in Season 2. The Carnival Master had the power to entice various members of the town of Everlock with granting their wishes or dreams only for his “generosity” to result in manipulating or twisting what they desire, to protect his artifacts. On October 13, 1977, he arrived in the town of Everlock to set up his carnival tent. He saw an insurance seller named Willy whose wife believed he was the greatest mistake in her life. The Carnival Master gave Willy the Psychedelic Swirl. When Willy turns it, he was given three extra faces and later murders his wife. On November 24, 1977, he freed his daughter Lucy from jail by giving her some of his powers to break free from the straitjacket and kill the guard by gouging her eyes out. Lucy later reunited with her pet demonic humanoid dog. On December 31, 1977, he saw a woman named Cindy getting beaten up by Bahar and Judy for stealing Bahar’s husband. He offers her a gift for revenge. It turns out to be the Serpent’s Eyes and when Cindy touched them, she transformed into a humanoid snake. The Snake Woman later attacked Bahar at a restaurant as an act of revenge. On February 14, 1978, he gave a man named Benjamin, who was hunted down by Everlock’s hunters due to being called a freak of nature, the Statue of Era which turned him into a deformed monster called The Man With No Name turning his arms into tentacles and making him grow taller and proceeded to kill the hunters that were after him. On March 7, 1978, he came to a weak police officer named Wilmer Jones. He gave him the Demonic Configuration as an offer for strength. When Wilmer touched the artifact, his left arm became bigger and stronger. On July 19, 1978, the Carnival Master, gave the Night Killer Doll to a doll maker named Charles Leung who was on the verge of losing his shop. When the doll maker touched it, it brought the Twin Dolls to life and brutally murder Charles. On August 21, 1978, his sent his three witches to spread curses throughout the town of Everlock using the Wicker Man. They cursed a man by changing his face into a face of a pig. They stole Maria’s youth as well as killing her brother via seduction. At some point in October 1978, the Carnival Master gave the Jack-in-the-Box to some clowns turning them into sadistic killers, killing any Everlock citizen they see. On October 13, 1978, exactly a year after the Carnival Master arrived in Everlock, he began his curse to consume all life in Everlock. It was then, when three members of the Society Against Evil named Jael, Ryu, and Calliope arrived in town and trapped it in time. As Calliope runs of to fend off the Carnival Master’s guardians, Jael and Ryu rushed into the church to find the Carnival Master. They attempt to attack him, but he snapped Ryu’s neck and was immune to Jael’s killing blow due to the power from the life stones that makes him immortal. Just as he kills Jael, she used the last of her powers to seal the Carnival Master in a prison of amber. For forty years, the town remained trapped in 1978, before the amber spell had reached its end. The Society Against Evil sent Joey Graceffa and nine other YouTube stars to the town of Everlock to cleanse the artifacts of evil so that the Carnival Master will be weakened. If they fail to do so before sunrise, all would be lost. When each artifact is touched, the Carnival Master’s guardian would appear. The guests had to vote on two people to undertake each challenge that only one will survive and cleanse the artifact and defeat the guardian. Joey, and the guests, in the process of some of them getting killed off one by one, managed to cleanse all of the artifacts to weaken the Carnival Master. Unfortunately, Mortimer, a resident of Everlock, was corrupted by the Psychedelic Swirl, and took all the other artifacts to the church and used them to break the amber prison even before sunrise. After the Carnival Master was released he killed Mortimer and Calliope and summoned the zombies to chase Joey, MatPat, and Nikita so that he would use his curse. It was then when the guests realizes that they need to collect and deactivate the living stones to make the Carnival Master mortal again. After avoiding the zombies and collecting all of the living stones, the guests played the Harp of Lazarus with the life stones around it bringing Jael and Ryu back to life. The society members killed the zombies and got to the church to confront the Carnival Master again. Angered that his immortality was gone, he appeared to defeat the society members again and orders the guests to hand over the life stones. But Jael attacked him again and pushed him to the ground before slashing his throat, killing him for good. The Carnival Master returned in Season 4 as one the monsters collected by The Collector. His daughter, Lucy was also among them. In the end, they were lured into the ring of fire trap and were transported to the YouTube exhibit and were placed in glass containers. Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Possessor Category:Stalkers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Deceased